Unwelcome Discovery
な ! ブルマが らせたミステリー |Rōmaji title =Fukitsu na Yokan! Buruma ga Shiraseta Misuterī |Literal title =An Ominous Premonition! Bulma Unveils a Mystery |Number = 139 |Saga = Androids Saga |Manga = A Discovery |Airdate = May 13, 1992 |English Airdate = October 3, 2000 |Previous = Closing In |Next = Seized with Fear }} な ! ブルマが らせたミステリー|Fukitsu na Yokan! Buruma ga Shiraseta Misuterī|lit. "An Ominous Premonition! Bulma Unveils a Mystery"}} is the fourteenth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 13, 1992. Its original American airdate was October 3, 2000. Summary Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and Future Trunks are all in an airplane flying to Kame House to hide Goku from the Androids. Gohan asks Future Trunks if killing the Androids in the present will make the Androids of the future vanish, and Future Trunks realizes with much disappointment that his timeline is like a parallel timeline, unaffected by what he changes in this timeline. At Kame House, Chiaotzu is cooking for Master Roshi and Oolong. After Master Roshi eats the soup he asks Chiaotzu how he can cook like that. Chiaotzu says he cooks for Tien Shinhan all the time while they train. Master Roshi decides to train Chiaotzu, though really just wants Chiaotzu to keep cooking for him. Next, Tien walks in the door, and he and Chiaotzu go off to train more for the Androids. Goku has a nightmare that Android 17 and Android 18 come to a cabin where he is, and Gohan, Krillin, Chi-Chi and Future Trunks get killed by them. Meanwhile, Vegeta stands out in the rain on top of a small, rocky hill. He thinks about how Android 18 nearly killed him as her taunting words ring through his mind. Then, he flies into a wild rage and turns into a Super Saiyan. He begins talking to himself about how he is a Super Saiyan and as one, he should have not been beaten by the androids. He says to himself that there must be a higher level of strength that a Saiyan can achieve other than Super Saiyan. Finally, he makes up his mind that he will work tirelessly to achieve this higher level by saying "I will be legendary!" Back in the plane, Future Trunks is realizing that his time cannot be affected by the outcome of the time he is in now. He then has a flashback, and says he came back because Future Bulma wanted him to, and because he wanted to help the people in his time. The flashback shows Future Trunks walking down a street before running into the Future Androids who attempt to shoot him. Krillin talks to Bulma, and she sends him a picture of Future Trunks' Time Machine. However, it is old and covered in moss. The episode ends, and the preview for the next episode shows Gohan and Future Trunks finding an egg in the Time Machine. Major Events *Future Trunks and Bulma find out about the additional Time Machine. Battles *Goku, Future Trunks, Gohan, and Krillin vs. Android 17 and Android 18 (Dream) Appearances Characters Locations *Kame House *Capsule Corporation Objects *Future Trunks' sword *Airplane *Time Machine Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta's Theme" - When Vegeta declares that he will be legendary after being in the rain angry over his defeat against the Androids. *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegeta is in the rain, angry over his defeat against Android 18. *"Sage Music" - When Future Trunks reflects on his tragic past. Differences from the manga *Chiaotzu cooking a meal for Master Roshi, Oolong and Turtle at Kame House prior to Tien picking up to go train is exclusive to the anime. *Future Trunks remembering a talk with his mother and the terrorised wasteland that is his home is exclusive to the anime. *Goku having a nightmare where the Androids confront him and kill Krillin, Gohan, Chi-Chi, Future Trunks and himself is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Goku has a dream about Android 17 and Android 18, despite the fact that he has never actually seen either of them, nor would he know about the Lucky Foods van they arrive in. However, after Goku drank the Ultra Divine Water, he had visions of the future and a clear understanding of things, implying that he had developed some level of psychic ability. Furthermore, after training in 100x gravity while traveling to Namek, he had developed deeper psychic abilities as shown when he read Krillin's mind after his arrival there. In the TV special Bardock: The Father of Goku, Bardock implies that he feels a psychic ability within Goku with lines like "You see it too, don't you?" For all of these reasons, it is perfectly reasonable for Goku to have psychic foresight within his dreams. **In the original dub, the "Goku's Nightmare" theme is playing when Goku has a nightmare about the Androids, followed by a bit of "Ginyu Transformation" etc. In the remastered version, the music is replaced with "Goku's Dream". **Interestingly, Goku's dream is the first of only two times that any incarnation of Android 17 is actually seen wielding the gun he carries around in his holster. The second is in "Free the Future" when Future Android 17 points his gun at the head of an old man (although in the latter case, Future Trunks manages to interfere before Future 17 could get the chance to shoot the old man). *The Lucky Foods van says "campany" instead of "company". This is due to Japanese pronunciations not including an "uh" sound, as heard in the word "company." Rather, Japanese uses the "ah" sound, pronouncing "company" like "cahmpany," which is why misspelling it as "campany" is an easy translation mistake to make. *In the flashback where he is walking down the street, Future Trunks' eyebrows are blond instead of lavender. *The ringtone for the phone that Krillin uses to call Bulma is the theme of Dr. Slump. *In Trunks ' flashback, a woman who make a striking resemblance to Maron , only a bit more mature (which make sense since this is the supposed future of the current story if not for Trunks to change it) can be seen hugging a girl tightly when Trunks traveling in the wasteland in agony. **Also, when Trunks start to run a man who looks exactly like Potential Unleashed Gohan can be seen sitting with a sword at Trunks' left. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 139 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 139 (BDZ) pt-br:Bulma descobre um grande mistério! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 139 it:Una Strana Fotografia Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Androids Saga